Sacrificios
by blueflowersfall
Summary: Tardó sólo veinte minutos en conducir hasta el Instituto Namimori y una hora y media en decidirse a bajar del automóvil. Las ganas de huir y la cobardía de no atreverse a hacerlo. La cobardía de no atreverse tampoco a poner un pie fuera del vehículo. 'Doce años así', pensó. No era un hábito fácil de romper. [8018] [D18] [Reto 'One True Pairing' de La Mansión Vongola] EDITADO


¡Hola lectores! Muchas gracias por estar aquí :3

_**Sacrificios **_está inspirado en _Metamorphose _y _Je t'aime, _ambas canciones de _Lareine. _La frase inicial forma parte del primero de estos temas. En cuanto a las advertencias, se trata de una historia corta basada en mi OTP [8018] y la otra cara de la moneda [D18] (: Apta para todo público. _Hurt/comfort. Romance. _Situada en el futuro (12YL).

Exención de Responsabilidad: Ni _KHR!_ ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Asimismo, no poseo los derechos de _Lareine_ ni de sus canciones. Este _fanfic_ participa del Reto **"One True Pairing" **del foro **La Mansión Vongola. **[Si les gusta, apóyenme allí. OKNOT (: ]

* * *

**Sacrificios.**

.

_Manchado por un amor lleno de sacrificios._

_._

Tardó sólo veinte minutos en conducir hasta el Instituto Namimori y una hora y media en decidirse a bajar del automóvil. La cabeza contra el volante, el motor encendido −_sólo para mantener la calefacción, no para huir_−y su paquete de veinte cigarrillos mentolados ardiendo uno a uno. Las ganas de _efectivamente _huir y la cobardía de no atreverse a hacerlo. La cobardía de no atreverse tampoco a poner un pie fuera del vehículo. _Doce años así, _pensó. No es un hábito fácil de romper.

Hubiese deseado estar en cualquier otro lugar de la ciudad. Cualquiera que no le trajera tantos recuerdos.

_Sus recuerdos._

Como si pudiera escapar de ellos.

.

La octava llamada no contestada agotó por completo la batería del teléfono móvil de Hibari, el mismo que rescató a escondidas de su despacho destrozado y ahora silencioso le torturaba desde el asiento del pasajero. Su pantalla quebrada brilló por última vez emitiendo un largo sonido anormalmente agudo y Yamamoto dudó seriamente que volviera a funcionar a pesar de que lo conectara a la corriente eléctrica. _Trece mensajes y ocho llamadas perdidas de Cavallone_ fue lo último que alcanzó a leer en ella.

Mientras la lluvia golpeaba el parabrisas, tuvo tiempo suficiente para volver esos doce años en el pasado, evocar las prácticas de béisbol hasta el anochecer y cómo siempre se encontraban mientras Hibari cumplía con la última ronda de vigilancia por los corredores de su amada escuela. El coqueteo sin sentido que insistía en mantener por razones, en ese entonces, desconocidas hasta para él mismo. Su fútil deseo de verle expresar, _al menos_, una emoción que no fuese una variante de la ira o del desdén. Su propia insensatez.

El beso robado en los vestidores de las canchas y las dos costillas rotas que consiguió a cambio. El hecho de que comenzara a comer goma de mascar y a cepillar sus dientes cada receso, como si, súbitamente, hubiese desarrollado un trastorno obsesivo compulsivo (y las búsquedas en _Internet_ que disiparon las dudas: aquello _no era_ TOC). El terror de sufrir mal aliento precisamente cuando el Presidente del Comité de Disciplina le permitiera volver a aproximarse, si es que aquello ocurría algún día. La pasmosa cantidad de chicles que tragó de forma irreflexiva para evitar mantenerlos en la boca cuando se besaran y la idea de que se le adherirían al estómago. Su propia ingenuidad.

Tuvo tiempo suficiente para volver doce años en el pasado a los días en que Kyôya aún no conocía a su tutor y todo esto de la _Mafia_ no era más que un juego. Sin embargo, sólo pudo pensar en la irrupción de Dino Cavallone como entrenador del _niño problemático _que era Hibari y cómo sus amenazas hacia Yamamoto de ser _mordido hasta la muerte_ pasaron, gradualmente, a ser sólo miradas de desprecio para acabar en la más fría y absoluta indiferencia.

Tiempo suficiente para recordar su estúpido primer amor adolescente. Su estúpido, breve, intrascendente y pueril primer amor adolescente. _Frágil._

.

_«Mi dispiace, Kyôya, mi dispiace. No depende de mí, son las reglas de la Famiglia Cavallone. Te amo, pero sabes que debo casarme, lo sabías desde el principio. Entiéndeme, ti prego. ¡Yo tampoco deseé que esto sucediera! Lamento tanto que te hayas enterado así_»

«_Acabo de abordar el primer vuelo hasta Japón que conseguí, estaré allí en unas horas. Necesitamos hablar. Llámame en cuanto oigas este mensaje. No sé qué más hacer. Te amo tanto»_

_«Perdóname, amore. Yo_−_»_

.

El invierno se resistía a abandonar la ciudad, no obstante la tormenta despedía el día con frías gotas de agua repiqueteando fuerte por momentos, otros convirtiéndose en una suave llovizna que apenas humedecía el rostro. Aquél no era el cursi y prometido _diluvio de lo limpia todo, _pero estaría bien. Y, subrayándose eso, Yamamoto cerró tras de sí la puerta de su automóvil y forzó la entrada a Namimori.

Sus pasos se dirigieron directamente hacia las escaleras que le llevarían a la azotea del edificio, pero anduvo sin prisa. Le impresionó advertir cómo el tiempo parecía haberse quedado atascado en esos pasillos y confrontar, con nostalgia, lo mucho que su propia vida se había separado de la del Yamamoto de catorce años que recorrió tantas veces ese mismo trayecto para encontrarse a solas con Kyôya.

El Yamamoto de catorce años y su insensatez. El Yamamoto de catorce años y su ingenuidad. El Yamamoto de catorce años y su estúpido primer amor adolescente. Su debilidad. Aprisionado en esas paredes. Encarcelado.

Estaba siendo cazado por sus propios recuerdos.

.

A Yamamoto siempre le había llamado la atención cómo alguien así de fuerte podía, a la vez, parecer tan frágil. Cómo los mismos ojos asesinos podían verle con desprecio y arrogancia, un día, y esquivar su mirada con recelo, al siguiente. Lo solitarios que lucían incluso cuando Dino Cavallone se reflejaba en ellos.

La lluvia había cesado. Recortada contra las barandillas de seguridad, la figura de Hibari le daba la espalda.

"_Yamamoto Takeshi, ¿esperabas hallarme con la guardia baja?"_

Rió. Apenas ese sonido abandonó sus labios fue llevado lejos por el fuerte viento que azotaba las ramas de los árboles a sus pies, junto a algunas solitarias gotas de agua que se desprendían de sus hojas. Aún así, Hibari lo oyó claramente.

Se apoyó también en la reja, al lado izquierdo de Hibari y de espaldas a la calle, buscando el mechero en la chaqueta de su traje para encender el último de sus cigarrillos. Agradecía ahora no habérselos acabado en el coche. La pequeña llama brilló un segundo, agitándose violentamente, para luego desaparecer en medio de la noche. Hibari le quitó el encendedor de las manos.

"_No tienes permiso para fumar en mi Escuela"_

"_Lo sé. Por esta vez, haz una excepción, senpai"_

'¿Senpai?'. Hibari esbozó una sonrisa mordaz. Hacía más de una década que el herbívoro no le llamaba de ese modo. Le lanzó de vuelta el mechero en retorcido premio a su insolencia. Estaba seguro de que Yamamoto se ahorcaría solo si le daba suficiente cuerda.

.

Ambos guardaban silencio. Gotitas de agua volvieron a acariciar su mejilla. Yamamoto exhaló una bocanada de humo _(y luego otra)_ examinando el perfil de Hibari a la escasa luz que irradiaban las luminarias públicas de la calle. Su cabello y sus ropas estaban empapados. Un puñetazo le había partido el labio inferior pero, fuera de eso, lucía indemne. Aún en la penumbra, distinguió rastros de sangre en su camisa y bajo sus uñas. No necesitó preguntar, sus ojos aún traslucían cólera.

_Dino Cavallone._

A Yamamoto siempre le había llamado la atención cómo unos ojos podían estar tan llenos de soledad y vacíos de amor.

Tan cegados por la furia.

.

La pregunta que guardó doce años, azotando ininterrumpidamente por sobre la lluvia.

_¿Por qué yo no soy suficiente? _Y otra vez la insensatez, la ingenuidad. Namimori producía ese efecto en él. Tal vez nada había cambiado.

Y, al parecer, doce años no eran suficientes para dejar atrás un estúpido e _intrascendente_ primer amor adolescente.

_Fin._

* * *

_¡Muchas gracias si llegaste hasta aquí! Comentarios y críticas son extremadamente bien recibidos. Un rr, una niña feliz (:_

_Nunca había narrado algo reiterando tantas veces determinadas frases, espero que no sea un punto en contra. Sabía hacia dónde quería llegar y para ello necesitaba escribirlo de este modo. Finalmente, los planes originales cambiaron y me quedé con una narración confusa centrada en los pensamientos de un Yamamoto maduro, pero igualmente confuso; que no sabe qué hacer; qué sentir. Inerme. La incómoda sensación de las cosas que no nos cierran, que se nos van de las manos. Eso quería reflejar, así que espero haberlo logrado. No me gustan los puntitos, pero era la única manera que encontré de separar los párrafos del modo que yo quería._

_EDIT: Cambié el final (?). No quise resubirlo porque pensé que hacerlo carecería de sentido._

_¡Besitos, abrazos, galletas para todos!_

_~blueflowersfall._


End file.
